


Fixation

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eldritch Horrors In Love, F/M, Introspection, Morbid Romance, description of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Zarkon ruminates about Haggar.





	Fixation

Some things were different about her, some things were changed. Not that Zarkon minded these changes. These changes, after all, served to improve their continued existence into something better. Something _more_.

 

She was no longer _alive_ , not in the sense mortals lived. She required no food, her only source of energy was quintessence. Quintessence was life, and she consumed it and bathed in it until every liquid within her cells were replaced with it.

 

Her bodily functions stopped—or, at very least, she no longer required her organs to function. They rotted within her, so she carved her own body and took them out. Her form no longer retained the shape from her life before her death. Misshapen. Monstrous. _Not mortal_.

 

No longer she smelled like fresh juniberries perfume she used to spritz onto herself every morning. Zarkon used to loathe the scent; that cloyingly sweet scent never failed to send him into a sneezing fit. Now he found that he missed it, somewhat. A foolish nostalgia from a time long past.

 

These days, she smelled like charged ion, like refined quintessence. The smell seemed to send electrostatic to his skin. She smelled subtly like decay too, like rot, like something dead and dying and something too sickly to live. But she was neither dying nor sickly, something that Zarkon was infinitely grateful.

 

(She got too close to death _once_. Zarkon considered it once too many.)

 

Her footsteps were always so silent as she strode in purposeful manner. Her robe was a mere whisper as it swept across the floor; it was as if her feet were not touching the ground at all. Perhaps they were not; Zarkon could never figure that out.

 

He could not remember if she had always been so small. Her back used to stand up straight proudly, now bent with time and wisdom. She never looked up to him, though, and he never looked down to her. That never changed, at least. So was her place right to his side.

 

But she was not _his_. She belonged to no one; that also never changed. He provided to her all the resources she needed, and she provided to him all the power he wanted. Their relationship had always been mutually beneficial.

 

And if he would rend universes apart for her, that was another matter entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I never wrote anything about my favorite evil space royal couple.
> 
> check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
